Alpha and Omega: A New Day
by RockytheEco-pup
Summary: Jake, an Alpha teen wolf and son to Garth, discovers one day that he has feelings for his best friend Connor but tries to hide it to avoid the risk of ruining their friendship. Rated T for safety. YAOI is featured in this story. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1: The Attraction

**Note: I don't own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own the OCs that I created. I'm new to writing fanfiction about Alpha and Omega. Hopefully people will like it.  
><strong>

Alpha and Omega: A New Day

Jake's POV

"Jake! Hey Jake! Wake up!" I hear a familiar voice of my friend yelling in my face. "Come on!"  
>I crack my eyes open lazily.<p>

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" I groan sleepily and annoyed, as usual when I wake up.

"It's time for you alpha wolf training." My best friend Connor says with his tail wagging slightly in excitement.

'Ugh.. I hate training.'

I'm basically the laziest, and lowest young alpha in the pack, which doesn't really make my father Garth extremely proud. Connor on the other hand, is probably the best and most energetic. But hey opposites attract I guess.

"Whats in store today?" I ask as I stretch my stiff body.

"Well.. First we run a mile, then we work on strength, then if we have time, we can go swimming."

"Ok..'' I stretch the last leg. "Lets get going..''

*Three hours later. Training is over and we're running to the lake*

"Wait up!" I yelled as my friend Connor ran ahead of me. He never seemed to wait for me. And the fact that he pushed me harder than usual today didn't help…

"What? Can't keep up slowpoke?" He answered as he laughed at me.

"You know I'm not a fast runner!" I replied as I tried to catch up to Connor.

He stopped when he got to the lake. "Looks nice and co-" He started to say, I didn't see him stop and ended up barreling into him. We rolled around until we stopped right at the edge of the lake. We ended up landing with our noses touching.

For some strange reason, I started to turn bright red. What was happening? Me and Connor have been friends since we were pups and have wrestled a bunch of times but this was the first time that I ever ended up blushing.

I quickly looked away and got off of him hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you!"

"Don't worry about it! It's not the first time you didn't watch where you were going." He laughed as he stood up.

"I guess you're right" I replied. It was true. Growing up, I had a habit of daydreaming and what I learned is to never daydream while running.

"Let's get swimming before your dad calls us back." He said running into the water. I couldn't help but stare at him as he ran in. What was going on with me? I quickly shook it off and ran into the lake.

**I apologize that there isn't much story yet but will get into that in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you want to see happen in future chapters and I will consider all suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Advice

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Alpha and Omega. I just own my OCs.**

**Sirius and Armstrong are OCs owned by Blackwolf4626.**

Alpha and Omega: A New Day

Connor's POV

It had been a few days since Jake crashed into me at the lake. Ever since then, he has been acting weird.

I couldn't shake the feeling that he was staring at me a lot more than usual. I felt like I should say something to him to see what was up.

"You okay Jake?" I asked as we went for a walk.

"…Y-Yeah! Why do you ask?" He asks as he seemingly snaps back to reality.

"I'm not sure but you seem to be staring at me a lot more since we went to the lake a few days ago" I replied.

"Uhh….uhh…It's nothing! You know me! I'm the daydreamer." He quickly replied almost looking like he was nervous about something. We had been friends for a long time but this was the most awkward conversation of my life.

I decided to just put it behind me. It was probably nothing.

"Oh okay! If there is anything you want to tell me, just let me know." I reassured him.

"You got it Connor!" He responded as he seemingly got lost in his own thoughts.

Jake's POV

We continued on our walk with me thinking to myself about what just happened. Oh great! He caught me staring at him and now he must think I'm creepy!

Why was I staring at him so much anyways? Sure he's a good looking wolf but I've never been attracted to males before. This whole situation was very confusing.

There was only one wolf I could talk to about this and that was my old friend Sirius. I mean he likes males and so does his dad Armstrong. I had to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Uhh….I'm not feeling well. I think I'll just head back to my den to rest!" I said as I made fake groaning sounds.

"You weren't feeling that way a few minutes ago." He responded looking at me with both confusion and concern.

"Oh …uhh…I just felt sick all of a sudden. *fake coughs* I gotta run! Don't want to get you sick" I yelled as I ran off towards Sirius's den leaving my friend with a confused look on his face.

Sirius's POV

I walk in my den and lay down exhausted. After hanging out with Conrad all day, I felt like resting a while.

It was then, I noticed a wolf running up to my den. He looked familiar. As I stared at the wolf approaching me, I realized it was an old friend I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hey Jake, haven't seen you in a while! Where's Connor?" I said as he approached the entrance to the den.

"He's out on a walk. There is something important that I need to talk to you about!" He yelled as he runs into the den.

There was something that told me that whatever he was about to tell me is really freaking him out.

"Uhh….this is hard to explain." He replied as he looked down at his paws. I don't know what he was thinking but it probably isn't as bad as he thinks.

"C'mon, you can tell me!" I reassured him as he looked up at me still a little nervous.

"Uhh…..Well a few days ago, I went to the lake for a swim with Connor after my alpha training…" He said in nervous tone.

"Go on!"

"Well I was daydreaming again and I ran into Connor. We rolled around until I ended up on top of him with our noses touching. Surprisingly, I liked the feeling of our noses touching and was blushing. What does this mean?" He explained as I thought over what he just told me.

"It's probably nothing." I reassured him. Although from the look on his face he wasn't convinced. "Before I help you figure out if you do have feelings for Connor, would you mind telling me about how you met?" I asked.

"Well…"

_Flashback/Jake's POV_

"_C'mon Jake! Why don't you go out and play? You might make a friend" my mom insisted._

"_But what happens if the other pups don't like me?" I answered looking up to my mom._

"_You can always make them laugh. When I was younger, I used to try to make everyone laugh by pretending to be a turtle stuck on its back. That actually helped me win over your father."_

"_Aww you would've won me over anyway" Dad laughed as he walked in the den._

"_No! Before I made you laugh, you were still interested in Kate!"_

"_That's ancient history now. The most important thing is that I chose you and we have a happy little pup because of it" He said as he nuzzled mom. Then he looked at me. "Your mother is right, go out and play. You're only a pup once. Once you're older, you will be going to alpha school. That is when the hard work begins" He said nudging me out the den._

"_Fine! I'll go!" I wandered to a clearing where a bunch of pups were playing including my cousins Stinky, Claudette, and Runt. I was still reluctant to go out and meet new pups so I sat by a tree watching them._

"_Hey Jake, wanna come play?" Runt called out to me. As much as I loved playing with them, I was a little shy going out and playing in front of other pups._

"_No thank you!" I yelled back. "I just wanna sit underneath this tree for a while." I called back._

"_Well, if you change your mind, we will be here!" called Stinky. They went back to playing as I sighed watching them play._

_It did look like a lot of fun but this is the first time I've been outside the den by myself. That's when I got an unexpected visitor._

"_Hey why are you over here all by yourself?" a young gray pup asked as he approached me._

"_Well, this is my first time leaving my den without my parents and I guess I'm afraid that nobody will like me"_

"_Well in order to get pups to like you, you gotta talk to them first. How about this? Why don't we become best friends? My name is Connor!" He said as he smiled at me._

"_My name is Jake! Sure! I'd love to be your best friend."_

"_Do you mind if I sit next to you?" He asked._

"_Go ahead!" I replied relieved that I was actually able to make a friend._

"_So what rank are you?" asked Connor as he sat next to me._

"_Alpha!" I said as the spring wind blew across my fur._

"_Really? Me too! Looks like we are going to alpha school together" He said all excited. I could tell that he didn't have many friends yet either and was excited to have one that was in his rank. "Wanna wrestle?" He asked as he eagerly wagged his tail._

"_Okay!" I said before realizing I had no idea what wrestling was. "Wait! What's wrestling?"_

"_It's where two pups pounce on each other and pretend to fight for fun. And don't worry! Nobody gets hurt." He explained still all hyped up. I thought it sounded like fun so I agreed._

_He then pounced on me and we rolled on the ground wrestling. We spent the rest of that day wrestling, playing tag, and hide and go seek. As evening approached, I said goodbye to Connor and ran home to tell my parents about making my first friend._

"_Mom, Dad, guess what?" I said excitedly as I ran to the den and jumped around the room._

"_What?" Both my parents said at the same time with smiles on their faces._

"_I made a friend! We wrestled, played tag, and a bunch of other stuff. His name is Connor and he's an alpha! We will be going to alpha school together!" I pretty much yelled with excitement._

"_That's great Jake!" My mom exclaimed as she gave me a big hug._

"_I'm proud of you son!" Dad said as he also gave me a hug. _

_Growing up, Connor and I pretty much spent every day hanging with each other. We went on walks together. We went to the lake for a swim together. Got into mischief together. It just seemed like he was there during every great moment of my life._

End of Flashback/ Sirius's POV

"I can see you guys had a great puphood together." I said as Jake finished up his long story.

"Yeah! I don't think I'd have any friends if he never came over to talk to me." He seemed to love thinking back to that happy time.

"Now that I know a little bit more about your friendship with Connor, may I ask you a few questions?" I looked at him as he thought about it.

"Huh? What?...Oh, hehe! Sure!" He replied as he snapped out of his latest daydream. "If it will help me decide whether or not I have feelings for him.

"Okay. Well, how do you feel about him?" I asked hoping to gather more information on what he thinks about Connor.

"Well, Connor is the nicest wolf I've met! Being friends with him has been one of the best experiences of my life!" He said in a very happy tone. From the way he was talking it sounds like Connor makes Jake's life worth living.

"Well, how you feel about him right now, have you felt this way about him before?" I asked.

"No. I guess I didn't feel the way I do about him now before the nose touching." He realized.

"Since this incident, how does he act around you?"

"Connor feels more distant now. Like if I had some sort of disease. I feel he gets a little freaked out when he catches me staring at him." From the tone of his voice, I could tell that Jake didn't want Connor to distance himself.

It seems that he may have a crush on his friend but I need more information before I jump to conclusions.

"Does Connor share these feelings you have?"

He looked at his paws. "I…I'm not sure. I hope so."

"Okay. One more question. Does he know you have these feelings for him?" I asked as I studied Jake's face.

"I'm not really sure. I know he has caught me staring at him but I've tried to pass it off as daydreaming."

I definitely see a crush forming.

"Well, if you ask me, it seems like you have some feelings for Connor" I told him only to receive nothing but a shocked look on his face. He definitely wasn't expecting that response.

"What? How could I have feelings for him? I don't like males...I think" He argued as he was thinking everything over.

"Well, I've seen you two together all the time. You guys are practically inseparable. Plus you mentioned before that you only started experiencing these feelings after your noses touched. It's clear to me that you are obviously attracted to him." I reasoned to him. He took a few minutes to think over what we discussed.

"That's true. I guess maybe it's possible that I may have a crush on him." He said quietly. From the look on his face, I could tell that wasn't easy to admit. "So how did you know that you liked Drake?" I had a feeling that he'd ask me that question so I was prepared with my answer.

"Well our feelings for each other started back when we were pups. I was with my dads Armstrong and Candu as they visited Armstrong's old pack to get his dad's approval on their marriage. I met Drake in the woods when I bumped into him trying to find Conrad. Drake ended up helping me take care of him. Drake told me that he had feelings for me since the moment we bumped into each other. One day, he took me into a field and I was playing with him. He managed to flip me onto my back, lick my forehead, which by the way really made me blush, and then pressed his nose against mine kinda like when your nose touched Connor's. That's when I found out I had feelings for Drake. We didn't know, however, that we wanted to be together until we were teenagers."

I felt like I just gave an autobiography of my life. Hopefully, my story helped him out a bit.

"Wow! It seems like you and Drake were meant to be together" He said in a surprisingly happy tone.

"Hehe! Yeah, I guess so. I mean we've had our troubles but we worked through them.

"I…I think I do have feelings for Connor. The truth is, I've been thinking about him a lot since the incident. But what should I do? He might only like females." He said a little worried.

"Well, I suggest you keep your feelings for him on the down low. That way, you can wait and see how he feels about you. It will also help you confirm that you like him." I suggested as I yawned. Looks like I won't be getting that nap now.

"Thanks Sirius! I owe you one!" Jake said happily.

"Anytime Jake, but I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet Drake for our date tonight." I didn't want to be late again.

"Oh. Okay! Have fun on your date Sirius! Bye!" He said as he ran out of the den and towards his. Jake reminds me so much of me when I first started to like Drake. I just hope that Connor likes him back.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of my story. I'd like to thank Blackwolf4626 for letting me use Sirius in this chapter. ****Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


End file.
